


Comfort & Submission

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Sad Spencer Reid, Sub Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: You come home from work to find Spencer feeling particularly down about work. You decide to spend the night just showering him in love and affection, hoping to momentarily relieve the pain he feels.





	Comfort & Submission

You could feel the tension radiating off Spencer as soon as you walked into your shared apartment. He was curled up on the couch with a blanket from your bed, watching a documentary on TV, but you knew he wasn’t really taking it in.

“Honey, are you okay?” You asked, kneeling next to his head and running your fingers through his light brown curls. His eyes slid closed in contentment and he brought one hand out from the confines of the blanket to wrap around your waist.

“Please, please keep doing that,” He whispered. You could hear the tension of the day wrapping around every word as you lightly kissed his head and continued your ministrations. You guessed it was something with a coworker and he would tell you when he was ready.

“I’m going to go make you some soup, and you just stay here. Sit up though, and go get a book. You can eat and I’ll play with your hair while I read, does that sound okay?” You kissed his nose softly. You knew when Spencer was like this, the last thing he wanted to do was make a decision for himself. You were all too happy to comply when he was feeling extra submissive, although he hadn’t been this submissive since the day Emily ‘died’. Spencer nodded softly and climbed off the couch, keeping the blanket around him as he scanned the bookshelf.

You sighed sadly and made your way into the kitchen, pulling out a can of chicken noodle soup, Spencer’s favorite. You knew that if he was in the mood, he would be spouting off facts left and right about the health benefits of hot soup, and the origin of Campbell’s. Probably would even go so far as to talk about the origins of the soup itself.

When you emerged from the kitchen 10 minutes later, a bowl of soup and a cup of coffee in hand it seemed Spencer’s appearance had gotten even more haggard. If that was possible.

“Sit up,” You prodded gently. Your boyfriend sat up, the blanket between his fingers in a vice grip, and his hair sticking up on the one side from where he had laid on the couch. You smiled softly and handed him the steaming bowl as you situated yourself on the couch and motioned for him to come and rest against your chest.

“I like this,” Spencer mumbled softly as he spooned the hot soup into his mouth, groaning softly at the warm liquid. You pulled him back against your chest, running your hands through his chocolate locks. The young doctor hummed softly as he continued to down the rest of his soup. When that was done, he reached for the cup of coffee. You held him in place and handed it to him.

“Just let me take care of you tonight, okay?” You crooned into his ear and kissed his head softly. Spencer nodded in agreement and handed you a book that had been shoved into the crevices of the couch.

“Read?” He questioned, you recognized the title as one of Spencer’s favorites and nodded softly. You kissed his chocolate locks once more before cracking open the thick book and starting to read from it. Spencer always claimed he could fall asleep anywhere if you just read to him. He was right, and you smiled softly as his chocolate eyes started to droop.

“Honey, why don’t we put the coffee down and go to bed. I’ll help you into some pajamas and then you can lay down in the bed while I read to you. Sound okay?” You smiled as Spencer nodded sleepily. You set the cup on the coffee table, reminding yourself to take care of it tomorrow. Helping Spencer up, you kept the blanket around him as you led him down the small hallway to your bedroom.

Once inside you told him to sit down, he complied, but as soon as he sat down he flopped over in defeat. You couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Whatever had happened at work today had to have been bad. You slowly helped him out of his sweater and slacks, pulling the latter down his thin legs gently and kissing his thighs tenderly. You grabbed his pajamas from the dresser and walked back to him.

“You need to sit up for me, baby, then you can lay back down. I just have to help you get dressed, okay?” You smiled and helped him sit up, kissing him gently. Sliding the worn t-shirt over his head and the pants up his legs, you smiled as he burrowed down into the blankets and scrunched his eyes shut.

You smiled softly and went to the bathroom to put your own pajamas on, which was just one of his old t-shirts and climbed into bed next to him.

“Hey, I’m back baby. Do you still want me to read to you?” You whispered softly and brushed some hair from his face.

“J.J’s leaving,” Spencer whispered as his head came to rest on your chest, his arms snaking around your waist. You smiled sadly, J.J. was one of Spencer’s best friends and her leaving the bureau was equivalent to her dying, at least in Spence’s eyes.

“She’s been transferred to the Pentagon, her last day is Friday. Hotch said she wasn’t given a choice,” Spencer sniffled softly and held onto you tighter. A wave of sadness washed over your body seeing your boyfriend in so much pain and knowing there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.

“Oh Spence,” You finally breathed and kissed his head for the umpteenth time that night. No wonder he had just wanted to have a quiet night with you and let you call all the shots. He really was hurting.

“I don’t want to talk about it just yet, can you please just read to me?” Spencer whispered and kissed your collarbone.

You smiled softly and cracked open the same book for the second time that night, your words gently lulling your partner into what you hoped would be a restful sleep. His breathing slowed and his chocolate eyes slid shut. You gently closed the book and loosened his grip on your waist so you could shimmy down the bed and snuggle into him.

His arms wrapped around you and his head found its way into the crook of your neck. You played with his soft chocolate curls wishing you could take away the unimaginable pain he felt, but you knew he would talk about it when he was good and ready and he knew you would be there when he was good and ready.

“I love you, Spencer Reid,” You whispered as you found yourself slipping into the same dreamless sleep as your boyfriend. The two of you content and comfortable, at least for the time being.


End file.
